


fact vs opinion

by bluehelianthus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Almost Exes, Almost Exes HyungHyuk, Awkward Conversations, Failed Talking Stage, M/M, Rekindled (?) Romance, almost relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehelianthus/pseuds/bluehelianthus
Summary: there’s always a line that separates two things, that differentiates one thing from another. but how does one know where, and how to draw it?that's the question that always manages to slip itself into hyungwon’s thoughts.so where does "chae hyungwon is still in love with lee minhyuk" lie between a fact and an opinion? where does the line between lovers, exes, and friends drawn?hyungon wonders. and maybe minhyuk does, too.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	fact vs opinion

there’s always a line that separates two things, that differentiates one thing from another.

but how does one know where, and how to draw it?

that question always manages to slip itself into hyungwon’s thoughts. it started from one English class, where his lecturer explained the difference between a fact and an opinion.

“ _a fact is a statement that can be backed up with a proof, whereas an opinion is an expression that reflects one’s personal opinion_ ,” he recalled his lecturer’s explanation. through his drowsy state of mind during the entire lecture, he still managed to wonder, why can’t one be both? after all, people wouldn’t have opinions if there isn’t some sort of evidence. so, where does the line between a fact and an opinion is drawn? he doesn’t get it.

hyungwon can only let out a sigh, gaze still fixated on the ceiling - the state he’s been in for the past hour. tonight, yet again, sleep doesn’t come easy to him. even after thirty minutes of tossing around and another thirty spent on ‘philosophical thinking’ as hyungwon would like to call it - he’s still as fresh as ever.

sick of the useless random thoughts in his head and the sight of plain white ceiling, he throws his gaze out of his ajar bedroom window. the slightly cold breeze blows in once in a while, and it unexpectedly gives hyungwon an idea that a walk at this hour and in this weather would be nice. without any further thought, he reaches for his jacket and wallet before walking out of his apartment.

just as he expected, the moment he steps out of his apartment complex, the same cold breeze that made him shiver in his bedroom an hour ago hits his skin. the cold doesn’t really bother him, as he continues to walk aimlessly to god knows where. it’s been a while since his last midnight walk. it used to be a frequent thing back during his freshman year but not anymore. hyungwon finds it pointless roaming through the night alone without an aim. 

after minutes of walking and occasionally coughing inside his face mask, hyungwon finds himself in front of a nearby convenience store. he walks in while internally chuckling at how his muscle memory gets him there, just like the old days. there’s only him and a blonde worker behind the cashier (which, nice hair color, hyungwon mentally noted as soon as he saw the blonde). he goes through the aisles to get his usual midnight walk menu ; ramyun, sausage and canned beer. having all those in his hands, he walks up to the cashier, ready for payment.

“chae hyungwon?”

the call of his name got his eyebrows furrowed. he looks up, eyes meeting with the owner of the husky voice who is standing behind the cashier. the face mask usually makes it harder for people to be recognisable, but the pair of familiar brown eyes behind the blonde fringe and their habit of uneven blinking give it away. 

“lee minhyuk?” hyungwon said with a hint of uncertainty, or rather hopeful that his guess is wrong. contrary to his hope, the blonde nods, hands busy scanning hyungwon’s items. “the total is ten thousand won,” minhyuk informed. hyungwon silently hands the cash and minhyuk too, silently settles the payment. 

“fancy seeing you here, hyungwon. enjoy your meal.”

 _fancy. right._

hyungwon gives no response. instead, he just heads to a small table by the window in the corner. he’d usually just eat at home but tonight he thought that a change of scenery wouldn’t hurt. although having minhyuk’s presence around _slightly_ bothers him, he just shrugs it away. it’s fine as long as they don’t talk, and they have no reason to. hyungwon will just sit here and eat in silence, while minhyuk will do his work as a part-timer. it’s all good, there wouldn’t be any awkward conversations taking place tonight, right?

except that they _do_ have a reason to talk to each other - or at least, hyungwon to minhyuk. an annoyed sigh escapes hyungwon’s lips as he discovers the water dispenser isn’t working while he’s trying to prepare his ramyun. hyungwon turns his head to the cashier, seeing minhyuk focused on his phone while leaning against the cigarette rack behind him. hyungwon opens his mouth with hesitation. should he, or should he not? but he needs his ramyun right now. _fuck it_ , he thought. “hey,” hyungwon called out, “the water dispenser isn’t working.”

walking over to hyungwon, “oh, it’s just not switched on. the owner’s quite a cheapskate, he ordered to only switch it on when customers wanna use it,” minhyuk stated. he then flicks a switch behind the dispenser, “there you go.”

and in the five seconds after minhyuk switched the dispenser on, hyungwon needs to decide whether to thank the blonde or not. it’s minhyuk's job anyway, but not thanking someone is rude, but- “thanks,” hyungwon muttered, mentally cursing himself that he submitted to his morals. hyungwon can see minhyuk’s eyes turning into a pair of crescent moons as he replied with “no problem!”.

the taste of hot ramyun in this cold weather at this hour sends a shiver of pleasure down hyungwon’s spine. it’s been a while since he did this, and he has to admit he missed this. The silence the night offers never fails to bring him comfort, although he actually thought having a company right now would make the night even better. 

and as if his thoughts are printed out on an invisible screen for minhyuk to read, the latter slowly approaches hyungwon and oh-so naturally invites himself to take a seat across hyungwon. _uh oh, not this_ , hyungwon thought. he doesn’t need awkward catching up conversations, at least not tonight when all he wants is to eat in peace. 

again, as he could read hyungwon’s thoughts, minhyuk lets out a short laugh. now that his face mask is off, hyungwon could clearly see the faint smile lines formed on minhyuk’s face. minhyuk leans on the table with his phone in his hands, “it’s fine, i won’t try to talk to you. just thought you’d appreciate some company”.

minhyuk is right, hyungwon would. but he wouldn’t admit it, at least not out loud. and minhyuk knows that too. one thing that minhyuk doesn’t though - aside from a cup of hot ramyun in the cold weather at this hour, hyungwon has been missing _this_ too.

the silence that embraces them is heavy, yet not heavy enough to suffocate them. it’s quite comfortable for hyungwon, yet not comfortable enough to make him feel at ease. he glances at the male across him whose fingers are still busy scrolling down whatever social media feed he’s looking at the past fifteen minutes, slipping out a chuckle every now and then. yes, that’s minhyuk for you. he can even entertain himself for hours. and hyungwon likes how they’re both similar in that way.

“you haven’t changed at all. stealing glances when you think i won’t be noticing,” minhyuk said, breaking the silence between them. his eyes are now on hyungwon, lips raised into a small smirk. hyungwon quickly diverts his gaze away, though it’s useless since he was caught in action. he sips on his beer, hoping that the drink can take the blame over the faint blush he feels forming on his cheeks.

hyungwon clears his throat after the sip, “i’ve always been constant though. unlike someone, i hardly change,” he remarked. he’s sure his comment hits minhyuk hard, the way it should, because now minhyuk is shifting in his seat and the small smirk is now replaced by a small tight-lipped smile. 

by now, any normal person would stop trying to have a conversation already. but that’s not minhyuk, no. “so,” minhyuk started again, “how’s life been?”

hyungwon can only scoff at the audacity minhyuk has. typical lee minhyuk. “the same, busy college life it has always been,” answered hyungwon, choosing to just roll with minhyuk’s idea of empty small talk since he knows the latter wouldn’t budge. 

minhyuk just nods at hyungwon’s reply, already thinking of the next catching up question he should ask but hyungwon cuts him to it. “how about you? still working on the project?” hyungwon asked, yet his expression doesn’t give away any hint of curiosity.

“o-oh, you remembered.” minhyuk leans back into his seat to release the tension he’s been feeling in his body ever since he feels hyungwon’s cold, indescribable gaze on him. “i’ve stopped, it wasn’t as interesting anymore,” he continued.

minhyuk’s answer is not what hyungwon predicted, so hyungwon proceeded to ask, “why? you were so passionate about it.” yes, lee minhyuk is- or at least the lee minhyuk hyungwon knew was very passionate in arts. their freshman year was filled with nights where hyungwon would drag minhyuk to the same convenience store they’re in now to have dinner as minhyuk would skip meals while getting his projects done.

minhyuk shrugs in response, “typical art people shit, art blocks and stuff.”

“i guess that’s why you’re doing part time now? you’ve stopped taking commissions?” this time, both hyungwon’s voice and expression has genuine curiosity, and a hint of concern in them.

minhyuk nods, and with that, another silence fills the air. both of them no longer have questions for each other. they- or at least hyungwon knows that they’re not close enough anymore to be doing a catch-up session. the conversation they had just now was just an empty talk, one to just fill in the silence and the time. it’s not like they’re genuinely curious of what each other has been up to like normal friends would - or so hyungwon thought.

the chime of the store’s bell catches their attention, along with a “minhyuk hyung!”. both minhyuk and hyungwon turns to see whom the voice belongs to. a black haired boy of an average size walks in the store with his eyes glued on his phone.

“hyung, you can get off now. i’m already-” upon looking up and seeing minhyuk and hyungwon, the boy stops. the shock is apparent on his face, which he tries to hide yet hyungwon manages to catch it. “-here.”

hyungwon recognises the boy as im changkyun, their junior, and he knows why changkyun was surprised at the sight of them together. he would be too, if he were changkyun.

the awkwardness in the air is cleared as minhyuk gets up, taking his uniform vest off. “well, i’m getting off now.” he looks over to hyungwon, “you don’t wanna go home?”

hyungwon gets up and cleans up the table before following minhyuk out of the store. once again the awkward silence is there, with hyungwon wondering what he should say before they part ways. 

“guess i’ll see you around?”, minhyuk asked as soon as they step out of the store, voice quite muffled due to the face mask he’s wearing.

hyungwon bites on his lower lip, unsure if he even wants that. but minhyuk’s eyes are too hopeful that hyungwon unknowingly replies, “yes, i guess.”

“cool. see you around then, chae hyungwon. take care.” 

with that, they part ways. on his way back, hyungwon still has lots of questions, the same way he’s been before his impromptu catch-up session with minhyuk. or maybe even more than before. but that doesn’t matter, since hyungwon is too occupied hating himself over the fact that he’s feeling _something,_ once again. 

something that should’ve been dead a long time ago.

that night, hyungwon spends another hour tossing around in bed before he actually gets to sleep. hyungwon still doesn’t get to figure out a lot of the questions in his mind, but he does know for a fact that lee minhyuk is still a nice company to have.

but he can’t be as sure with “lee minhyuk still offers the same warmth and comfort chae hyungwon needs.”

maybe that, is an opinion since he can’t prove its legitimacy. 

hyungwon doesn’t know.

hyungwon still thinks he doesn’t quite get the concept of fact and opinion. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you made it this far, congratulations for surviving a shitty fic and thank you for reading it! this is my first time writing a proper fic, since many of my attempts are all buried in the deep of my google docs.
> 
> please feel free to leave comments (you can even say that it sucks! i don't mind). you can even leave messages on my twitter, @bangtrashbin.
> 
> thank you again, and have a great day ahead!


End file.
